Betrayal of the Underworld
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: After the defeat of the evil mind of Stone Sorceress, Pegeonne, one of Hades's assistant from HFIL, took Goku and Vegeta with Magnet and Basilon to the Underworld without the risk of their lives. They went there to fight back against the devils who slice Mt. Paozu into halves. Every creatures spotted them alive, and follow their way.
1. Victory Can Mean Another Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. –Aym Blast**

Summary: Pegeonne, one of Hades's assistant from HFIL, took Goku and Vegeta with Magnet and Basilon to the Underworld without the risk of their lives. They went there to fight back against the devils who slice Mt. Paozu into halves. Every creatures spotted them alive, and follow their way.

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure/Humor

DBZ Unknown Movie 4: Betrayal of the Underworld

 **Chapter 1: Victory Can Mean Another Thing**

 **Windy Woods (DBZ World, not from Dreamland in Kirby's World)**

Goku and Basilon, Goku's second granddaughter and Goten's daughter, fell on the ground. Basilon's clothes was ripped. Meanwhile at the other side of Windy Woods, Vegeta and Magnet, his granddaughter, lie down on the ground without unconsciousness. Magnet was still on her tight white tube top overall. She was chuckling. "We...did it..." huffed Magnet, chuckling. "Yes, Agnes, we sure did..." Vegeta huffed. Magnet start hugging Vegeta.

"We defeated evil Stone Sorceress!" Magnet laughed. "...! Don't hug- oh, whatever!" Vegeta shouts. He hugged back at Magnet. "You're always my granddaughter!" He poked Magnet's forehead. "Don't you run away like that, or you'll scare me, your father, or your grandmother to death, or else, we'll ground you!" "I just want to run away, so that the policemen won't take me to jail again," said Magnet. "I don't want you to lose me again like the past."

"Vegeta!" Goku called. "Magnet!" called Basilon. Magnet stared at the sky. "Lanah?" Magnet asked. "All right! We burn the evil Thunder Cheetah and the evil Stone Sorceress down!" said Basilon. "Not only we defeat your evil instincts, but Piccolo, the Namekian, came with a sudden power!" Vegeta said. "I'm glad we found our granddaughter wandering around in the deep Windy Woods," said Goku. Piccolo soared down.

"Kids!" Piccolo said. "Piccolo!" they said in unison. "Why did you have such paranormal power out of the Saiyan blood in the first place? You would have been dead!" Piccolo shouted. "I was born this way, and I have the speed of my mother," said Basilon. "Few years, I have never known my mother." "I thought you were really impress of my power from Stone Sorceress when I got out of the laboratory," Magnet said. "I once told you about my dream when you and grandfather fought my evil instincts of Stone Sorceress."

"I know that, I sometimes lost my mind over you, Magnet," said Piccolo, grinning. "We're proud of you, if that was the truth. You seem to grow into a young adult as you defeated your evil mind." "Oh, really? That's amazing!" Basilon exclaimed. "But Basilon and I had a lot more to learn in our lives," added Magnet. "We better get you home because your family is worried about you," Goku said. "Your dad is more worried than your grandmother. I really miss your food." Everyone start flying in the sky. "Why don't we have a party at Capsule Corp as a welcome back party?" asked Basilon. "Even if we are invited!" "I will get used to it," Vegeta muttered. "Grandfather, are you feeling okay?" asked Magnet.

He starts fidgeting. "S...sometimes I find that people gathering together to socialize are annoying," Vegeta stammered, twitching his right eye. "If socializing annoys you, Vegeta, it's alright, I'm okay with that!" said Goku, patting Vegeta's back as he push Goku. "Get off of my butt! I thought you're surprised, Kakarot, unless you're talking about me!" Vegeta shouted. Goku, Basilon, and Magnet start laughing while Piccolo grins at Vegeta. "See, you guys are doing it now! Argh! Why did I say that junk?" Vegeta slapped his face as his head was moving up.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This chapter takes place at the end of Harden on Stone Sorceress. Review and follow!**


	2. I Need You To Save Our Flocks

**Chapter 2: I Need You To Save Our Flocks**

 **Hidden in Mt. Paozu**

Days later after Magnet and Basilon return to their family, some of the valley for from Mt. Paozu was sliced in half uneven. Almost all of the birds are flying away in all 8 directions. The only bird who was staying was a human like bird name Pegeonne.

"Flock of birds, please hurry, and evacuate east at the valley!" shouted Pegeonne. Her hair is like a white feather, her long eyelashes is like a long feather, her hands was a bird's talons, and her tail was part of her white feather dress. She has a beauty mark on her left side if her mouth. Most of the birds fled east at the valley.

Pegeonne transform to a human being. She pulls out two prick of her white feather on her head. She whispered as she put her feathers near her lip, "Come at Mt. Paozu, there was a disaster there!

(Goku, I heard you and your friend from planet Vegeta are one of the strongest on Earth!)" Pegeonne threw two of her feathers at the sky separately.

 **Goku's House**

Meanwhile, Goku was stretching outside. " Unh...!" Goku grunted. Suddenly, a feather appeared moving around Goku. "Huh? What's this?" He grabs a feather with both of his hands. Pegeonne's voice said, "Come at Mt. Paozu, there was a disaster there!"

"Ah! What the heck?! It talks!" exclaimed Goku. "Feather, why would you want me to go to Mt. Paozu? To harvest some greens?" He stare at the feather, but it did not say a single word. "I bet Magnet might know this kind of feather since she is quite a ornithologist!" He grinned.

Goku went inside his house. "Chi-Chi, I'll be out to visited Bulma!" "Okay, Goku! Don't even think about bringing Gohan because he's busy!" shouted Chi-Chi. Goku start soaring above the ground to go to the West City.

 **West City**

Some of the pedestrians stare at Goku flying. "Look, it's Goku!" one of the pedestrians exclaimed. "Hi!" greeted Goku, waving at everyone.

He stare back toward the entrance of the Capsule Corp. But suddenly, he saw Magnet in the third floor window. "Magnet!" He flew toward the third floor window and wave toward. "Magnet! Magnet! It's me, Goku!"

Magnet almost seem to dress like a swan. She wore black strapless spandex top, black spandex pants, white sleeveless vest with two flaps on the back, Saiyan finger-less gloves, and boots.

Magnet opened the window, exclaiming, "Mister Goku, what is the matter? You should be ringing the doorbell." "I found a mystery feather that was written in letters!" shouted Goku.

"I'm asking you, is this one of your feather?" "I don't think it's mine though, maybe it's a good news!" Magnet laughed. "What's the good news?" asked Goku. Magnet stare closely at the written feather on Goku's hand.

"You found a rare bird feather from a white Amur pigeon!" Magnet exclaimed. The same feather appeared on top of Magnet's head.

"Oh, mister Goku, did you throw your feather onto my head?" "No, honestly!" exclaimed Goku. "Is it yours?" Magnet grab a written feather on her head. "No, but it's strangely rare," Magnet said. "You already asked me a second ago."

Vegeta appeared walking in his jumpsuit spandex, and he glared at Magnet. "Agnes, what did I tell you about putting a strange feather on your head?" asked Vegeta. "What? It was flying out of nowhere toward my hair! I thought you were proud of me as a ornithologist!" Magnet exclaimed. "I know it's says, "Come at Mt. Paozu, there was a disaster there!"

She says in a calm voice. "Mister Goku was the first one who found the message of the feather at his house!" "Don't WHAT me! What? That place in the East District is full of Kakarot's germs, of course!" shouted Vegeta, mimicking Magnet's attitude and voice.

"But this feather was from another ornithologist like me with a pigeon! And he or she is sending me a message to Mt. Paozu!" Magnet shouted.

Goku flew away to go to Mt. Paozu as Magnet look down outside if her window. She notice that Goku was gone. "Mister Goku?!" She stare at her grandfather. "Come on, grandfather! He might be fighting an intruder!" Magnet flew out of the window.

"I did not want to save Earth in the first place…" seethed Vegeta. "Grandpa!" a person yelled. "Huh? Pan?" exclaimed Goku. "No, it's me, Lanah!" a person said, soaring in another direction.

Magnet stared at Goku's granddaughter, Basilon. "Oh, Basilon, you must have the same feather like ours!" exclaimed Magnet. Basilon was staring at Goku. as she was holding the written feather on her hand.

"I found this mysterious feather on my window!" Basilon said. "It says, "Come to Mt. Paozu, there was a disaster there!" "That's the same message that I read when I was in the middle of my training!" exclaimed Goku. "Mine, too!" Magnet said. "Mister Goku was at my window when he told me about the same message-"

"We better hurry, all of you, grab my shoulders!" Goku demanded. "Why on Earth should I hang onto your shoulder? A Saiyan prince like me don't take anyone's help!" growled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, please, I'll ask you once more, grab my shoulder!" Goku shouted. "You're one of the Saiyans on Earth who can save Mt. Paozu!" Vegeta grabs Goku's left shoulder.

"This'll be, but, last time you'll help me for the rest of the month!" Vegeta seethes. Magnet and Basilon grab Goku's right shoulder as Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport to Mt. Paozu.

As Goku transported Vegeta, Magnet, and Basilon to Mt. Paozu, some of the substances was slices into fourth. "Oh, my…" exclaimed Basilon. "No wonder a person would sent us a message to see a dead living valley!" Vegeta said.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **The begin of this chapter has some of the references from Kirby's minigame, Dynablade from Nintendo DS's Kirby Super Star Ultra! Yeah, that game is easy, simple, and enjoyable. Anyhow, Pegeonne, one of my OC characters, brings Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Basilon where Goku's old home is almost slice into halves. Although Pegeonne is from HFIL, she is secretly one of the good guys on Earth. Review and follow!**


	3. The Disastrous Garden

**Chapter 3: The Disastrous Garden**

At Goku's garden, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Yajirobe was waiting for Goku and the others as they stared at Goku's ruined garden. "Oh, man, I wonder how Goku and Chi-Chi feel if the garden was a total fiasco…" sighed Yamcha. "I hate vegetables," Yajirobe grumbled. "They runs out easily…" Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Basilon appeared soaring down. "Hey, guys!" said Goku. "Goku, I hate to tell you this, but your garden was a wreck!" Krillin sighed.

Goku stared at his garden. "Ah! My garden!" screamed Goku. "Oh, Goku, I understand how you feel, but some of the birds grabs some of your vegetables for hibernation," Master Roshi said. "That's alright, I'll get some more seeds to plant some more veggies," sighed Goku. "The seeds are out too, Goku!" Yamcha added. "And your windows was open the whole time, so that some of the birds grab a bag full of vegetable seeds!"

Goku kneel down in feeling disappointed. "Now the disaster, then the message from another ornithologist, birds fled away to migrate, and my garden was a whole wreck, but who would do such a thing?!" shouted Goku. He took a deep breath. "If only Piccolo would have known about this disaster, he would be here! But somebody sent us to go to Mt. Paozu! This is impossible! It's not fair!" He pounded the ground in frustration.

A bird appeared on Krillin's head. "Aah!" Krillin screams. "Krillin?" exclaimed Goku. Krillin was running away from a bird on top of his head. "There's a bird coming to chase after me!" Krillin screams. "Now this is the moment when I see that Earthling become so stubborn!" laughed Vegeta. "Be quiet, and have Krillin's respect, Vegeta!" Master Roshi shouted, attacking Vegeta with his stick. Magnet started to whistle at the bird on top of Krillin's head. "Oh, cripes!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

A bird turns into a human. "I'm glad you're here, Saiyans," said a human, dress like a bird. "Ah!" Krillin screams. He fell on his butt. "You look beautiful! I think you're really satisfied as a bird!" exclaimed Yamcha. "Ahaha, you think so?" a human-like bird chuckled. "Why would you want us to see what's going on at Mt. Paozu?" asked Magnet. "Hold on, kid, my name is Pegeonne," Pegeonne replied. "I sent you here because my boss was the one who slice some of the substance here at Mt. Paozu."

"Tell me, Pegeonne, who is your boss who made all of this?" asked Goku. "He or she must be the one who made my garden into a disaster!" "I refuse to tell you, or else I'm going to be execute by my boss whom I betrayed," Pegeonne said. "You were once betrayed to your boss?" asked Basilon. "I will explain later," Pegeonne said. Everyone talk all at once. "Who exactly are you if you won't tell us about yourself?" asked Vegeta. "Uh...uh…" Pegeonne stammered. "Stop it!" screamed Magnet. Everyone paused.

"Just stop! Everyone, stop! Don't ask another question to Pegeonne, not even once! She is in a lot of pressure! Her family is in trouble as they escape the disaster here!" "Why, to you?" Goku asked. "She's one of my friends," sighed Magnet. "Me?" Pegeonne asked, pointing at herself.

"Pegeonne?" puzzled Yajirobe. "All of the birds including the scary one are my friends, that is why I wish to become an ornithologist," huffed Magnet. She start grinning. "It's really disappointing that you're not a person or a bird, but you're both! You must be the one who sent us here!"

"That's right," Pegeonne said. "But I was created to be half human and half bird years ago. I lost my human dignity when I was in the Underworld." "Tell us more!" said Basilon. "I was easily hungry when I was there before I was a bird, but suddenly, a generous man gave me some seeds," Pegeonne said.

"It feels so strange when I took a chew, and that's how I become a bird. I was now the generous man's apprentice. Just now and then, I can transform to an actual bird just to get you here at Mt. Paozu. I can take you to the Depth of the Underworld without your death life." "How is that possible? I mean, I was in HFIL with Vegeta when we died the second time!" exclaimed Goku. "Indeed I agree the same to Kakarot! That day, we both merge to Gogeta to fight Janemba, that idiotic coward!" Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh, before you go there to Hades, Basilon, that's my headband you're wearing..." stammered Yamcha. "I kind of use it to train." Basilon paused, then quickly removed Yamcha's headband. "Eww! You're disgusting! Here, take your band!" Basilon yells. "Hehehehe!" laughed Yajirobe. "Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" Yamcha shouted. "You're the one who's responsible!" shouted Yajirobe.

"Take my talons, hold as tightly as you can, Saiyans!" Pegeonne said. Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Basilon grab Pegeonne's talons as they vanished in thin air. "Where did they go?" asked Krillin, in worried voice. "Obviously, HFIL," Yajirobe said.

 **Don't just leave views! Review and follow!**


	4. Centuries

**Chapter 4: Centuries**

 **The Underworld/HFIL**

Magnet starts harmonizing.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust, or to gold…" sings Goku.

"...but you will remember me, remember me for centuries..."

"And just one mistake, is all it will take," Vegeta joins Goku.

"We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

Everyone harmonized. "Remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

"Mummified my teenage dreams, no, it's nothing wrong with me..."

Goku stares at Magnet and Basilon. "...the kids are all wrong, the story's all off, heavy metal broke my..."

Goku stomp twice on the ground as he clenched both of his fist like a step team style. "...heart...!" Vegeta, Magnet, Basilon, and Pegeonne sings.

Goku looks toward the puddle. His reflection is in super Saiyan.

"Come on, come on and let me in, the bruises on your thighs, leave my fingerprints," sings Goku.

"If this is for tonight, I thought that you would felt..." He pointed at his reflection.

"I never meant for you to fix yourself...!" Goku powered up in toward his reflection as his reflection turns into a basic Saiyan.

Everyone harmonized. Vegeta steps on a puddle that Goku seen and squeeze the reflection of Goku in basic Saiyan. "Argh!" Goku's reflection groaned.

Goku in a basic Saiyan, continued walking as everyone follows him.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust, or to gold…" sings Goku.

"...but you will remember me, remember me for centuries..."

"And just one mistake, is all it will take," Vegeta joins Goku.

"We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

Everyone harmonized. "Remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

"And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name, cause I was only born inside my dreams…

...until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow is over you, cause I-I am..."

"...the opposite of amnesia..." Everyone joins Goku.

"...and you're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom," sings Goku, at Pegeonne. "You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon!" Everyone harmonized.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust, or to gold…" sings Goku.

"...but you will remember me, remember me for centuries..."

"And just one mistake, is all it will take," Vegeta joins Goku.

"We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

Everyone harmonized. "Remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

"We've been here forever,and here's the frozen proof..." Vegeta joins Goku. Magnet harmonized.

"I could scream forever, we are the poisoned youth..." Goku and Vegeta continued singing. Everyone harmonized.

Only Magnet harmonized the last part.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust, or to gold…" sings Goku.

"...but you will remember me, remember me for centuries..."

"And just one mistake, is all it will take," Vegeta joins Goku.

"We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

Everyone harmonized. "Remember me for centuries..." sings Goku. Everyone harmonized.

"We'll go down in history, remember me for centuries..." sings Goku.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Long time no see! The song Centuries is perfect when Pegeonne took Goku, Vegeta, Magnet, and Basilon to the Underworld without their lives. The detail of this chapter is a mini parody.**

 **Reviews are type in Fanfiction Reader if you login in to Fanfiction, or online!**


End file.
